Lemari
by Gasuga
Summary: "Seingatku lemari ini tidak terlalu berat," bxb . yaoi . yoonmin . Min Yoongi x Park Jimin


Lemari

.

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Other Cast

.

bxb .yaoi .yoonmin

.

.

Sebenarnya hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahan Yoongi dan Jimin untuk yang kedua tahun. Hari yang bertepatan pada tanggal merah ini seharusnya mereka manfaatkan untuk bermesraan, tapi apa daya jika salah satu di antara mereka sedang tidak di tempat? Jimin kemarin malam harus pulang ke Busan untuk melihat Bibinya yang melahirkan, dan ia bilang akan kembali besok siang –setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf kepada Yoongi karena melewatkan hari penting untuk pernikahan mereka tersebut–. Yoongi sama sekali tidak marah dan ia memaklumi. Justru bagus karena di hari yang cerah ini, ia akan keluar untuk membeli hadiah untuk Jimin, ia benar-benar sibuk belakangan ini sehingga tidak sempat membeli hadiah untuk orang tercintanya.

Yoongi ingat waktu itu Jimin sempat bilang bahwa ia ingin membeli furniture baru untuk kamar mereka, jadi Yoongi langsung mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Berjalan keluar rumah sambil menelfon Namjoon, memintanya untuk ikut membantunya memilihkan hadiah.

.

.

Jimin mengendap masuk ke dalam rumahnya–bersama Yoongi–, memastikan bahwa Yoongi memang tidak ada di rumah hari ini. Yoongi sempat bilang akan keluar dengan Namjoon, mungkin sampai malam, jadi ia bersyukur karena acara kejutannya akan berjalan lancar tanpa gangguan apapun.

Jimin baru selesai membersihkan dirinya ketika hari sudah sore, padahal ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi 3 jam yang lalu. Wajar saja sebenarnya, karena Jimin tidak mau mengecewakan Yoongi hari ini, ia ingin Yoongi merasa bangga memilikinya, dari segi fisik maupun yang lainnya, maka ia mempersiapkan ini semua untuk mempercantik diri.

Jimin mengambil pakaian yang sudah ia persiapkan dari dalam kopernya, menatap lamat-lamat dan tersenyum puas pada pilihannya. Piyama sutra berwarna merah dengan ukuran pas badan, benar-benar pas badan.

Selesai berpakaian, ia mulai merapikan tatanan temoat tidurnya. Mulai dari mengganti bed covernya, sampai dengan menebar kelopak mawar di atasnya. Jimin hampir saja selesai saat ia melihat tumpukan baju di sudut ruangan. Ia mengenali baju-baju itu, jelas saja, itu adalah bajunya dan Yoongi. Kenapa baju itu ada di sana?

Jimin bergerak ingin memindahkan baju itu ke dalam lemari, tapi gerakannya tertahan karena suara berat yang sudah dirindukannya itu tiba-tiba terdengar. Sepertinya Yoongi sudah pulang. Maka dari itu, Jimin menaruh kembali baju yang ada di tangannya ke sudut kamar dan berlari masuk ke dalam lemari, bersembunyi di sana. Kenapa di dalam lemari? Karena Jimin tahu, Yoongi-nya mempunyai kebiasaan langsung mandi setelah pulang dari mana-mana, dan sebelum mandi, Yoongi akan mengeluarkan baju gantinya terlebih dahulu.

Jadi, rencana Jimin adalah memberi kejutan pada Yoongi saat lelaki itu membuka pintu lemari.

"Sudah Joon, taruh di sini dulu. Kita harus mengeluarkan yang lama." Suara Yoongi terdengar semakin dekat dengan pintu kamar.

Yang Jimin sadari adalah, Yoongi sedang tidak sendiri. Dari suara langkah kaki maupun suara-suara kekehan samar yang sekarang sudah memasuki kamarnya, Jimin tahu bahwa itu adalah Namjoon dan Taehyung, teman dekat Yoongi.

"Angkat lemari ini dulu, pindahkan ke luar. Seingatku lemari ini tidak terlalu berat, makanya aku hanya meminta bantuan kalian." Jimin dapat merasakan bahwa Yoongi ada tepat di depan pintu lemari yang menjadi tempatnya bersembunyi.

Jimin membelalakkan matanya. Dan apa barusan kata Yoongi? Lemari ini mau dipindahkan keluar? Yang benar saja! Mau diapakan lemarinya itu?

"Hyung aku angkat yang sebelah kiri, kau yang kanan dan Namjoon hyung yang tengah, supaya beratnya seimbang." Taehyung menyarankan dan diangguki oleh kedua hyungnya.

"1...2...3...angkat!" Namjoon berseru sambil berusaha mengangkat bagian tengah lemari.

Jimin yang merasa lemarinya bergoyang, segera menutup mata dan berpegangan pada sisi bagian dalam lemari. Jantungnya berdetak cepat karena takut, sebal, dan bingung. ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di luar lemari ini.

"Hyung, hyung cukup, berhenti!" Teriak Taehyung yang membuat kuping Jimin pengang karena posisi lelaki aneh itu ada di sebelahnya–jika tidak terhalang kayu lemari–.

Lemari itu diturunkan lagi, membuat Jimin merasa sedikit bersyukur.

"Kenapa kau? Kita bahkan baru tiga langkah." Tanya Namjoon yang melihat Taehyung membungkuk sambil mengelus dadanya dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Gila kau hyung, kata siapa lemari ini tidak terlalu berat? Ini berat sekali! Tidak, aku tidak sanggup!" Taehyung menggeleng, memasang wajah protes yang membuat Yoongi berdecak.

"Apanya yang berat? Yang sini ringan, kok! Kau saja yang lemah!" Yoongi menghampiri Taehyung dan menatapnya dengan malas.

"Terserah kau saja, Hyung! Coba saja sendiri. Aku yang ambil bagian kanan!" Taehyung sudah bersiap mengangkat, begitupun kedua hyungnya.

Jimin ingin sekali keluar dari lemari itu, tapi dia akan sangat merasa malu jika mereka bertiga melihatnya seperti ini. Masa bodo dengan Yoongi sih, tapi denga Namjoon dan Taehyung, ini akan jadi sangat memalukan, dan...menjijikan? Iya, seperti itu. jadi Jimin mengurungkan niatnya dan berencana akan keluar saat mereka benar-benar sampai di luar, dan ia akan bersembunyi di tempat lain yang tidak akan terlihat oleh mereka bertiga.

"AKH!" Suara jeritan tertahan Yoongi membuat mata Jimin membola dan kedua teman hyungnya itu menatap ke arah Yoongi yang sekarang mendesis kesakitan sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Taehyung menyeringai, "Ya! Apa kataku? Kau sih, tidak percaya!" Taehyung tertawa, membuat Yoongi menatapnya tajam.

"Berisik kau." Desisnya.

Yoongi menatap lemarinya dari depan, dahinya berkerut. "Tidak mungkin kan, benda mati bisa bertambah gemuk?" Tanyanya retoris yang mebuat Namjoon serta Taehyung tergelak.

"Mana mungkin hyung! memangnya lemari ini seperti Jimin, apa? Yang semakin hari semakin gendut!" Taehyung terkikik sendiri dengan candaannya, membayangkan sosok Jimin yang tengah berlari ke arah Yoongi dengan badannya yang memang sedikit gembul. Yoongi mau tak mau ikut tertawa, karena topik tentang Jiminnya yang gembul akan selalu terdengar lucu.

Apa katanya? Aku gendut? Dan Yoongi-hyung masih sempat tertawa?! Batin Jimin memberengut, bersamaan dengan moodnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi buruk. Ingin rasanya ia mencakar-cakar si aneh Taehyung hingga wajahnya tidak berbentuk, sangat ingin.

"Tapi serius, dulu bahkan aku memindahkan lemari ini hanya berdua dengan Jimin, dan isinya pun sudah ku keluarkan semua." Yoongi menjelaskan, masih menatap heran pada bagian kiri lemari yang sangatlah berat itu.

"Apa jangan-jangan lemari ini betulan tertular gendutnya Jiminmu, hyung?" Kata Namjoon, dan lagi-lagi mereka semua tertawa.

Dasar laki-laki sialan! Umpat Jimin dalam hati, masih dalam hati karena setelah ini ia akan benar-benar menghabisi ketiga lelaki yang tengah menertawakannya itu.

"Sudah-sudah, kalau Jimin dengar, kita bisa dihabisi olehnya." Yoongi mencoba memberhentikan tawanya.

Jimin dengan wajah ingin meledaknya bersiap untuk turun dari lemari dua tingkat itu. Ia mendorong pintunya keluar dengan kencang, tidak sadar bahwa Yoongi juga tengah membuka lemari itu. Jadilah mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut dengan Jimin yang hampir terjungkal dan Yoongi yang sudah terjatuh di lantai karena dorongan kuat dari pintu lemari yang ia buka. Tambah terkejut lagi saat melihat Jiminnya tengah berdiri di depannya, dengan wajah seperti ingin memakan orang.

"Jim...?" Panggilnya pelan, sambil berusaha berdiri.

Jimin maju selangkah dan bertolak pinggang di depan Yoongi. "APA? SUDAH PUAS MENGATAIKU GENDUT?!" Murkanya. Sudah tidak perduli dengan perasaan malunya tadi. Terserah kalau mereka mau menertawainya lagi, terserah, tinggal bersiap-siap saja wajah mereka hancur oleh cakaran maut Jimin.

Dan Yoongi sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Wajah garang Jimin adalah yang paling menakutkan selain deadline kerjaannya.

.-fin-.

Haiiiiiii~ aku mau menertawakan diriku sendiri dulu boleh ya? Huhuhuhu

Ini benar-benar di luar ekspektasiku. Aslinya gak gini. Aslinya aku gam mau bikin Jimin marah...tapi...tapi... Ah, maafkan aku yaaaaaa, aku memang payah sekali huhuhu :(


End file.
